1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manufacturing method for a battery terminal wherein a resin-wrapped post, which is molten at a resin portion to a backside of a cover to form the terminal, is welded to a strap.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 4 is a sectional view showing one working process of a conventional manufacturing method for welding a resin-wrapped post to a strap. 4 denotes a resin-wrapped post, and 5 denotes a strap. The resin-wrapped post 4 is a member comprising a post body 2 and a pedestal 1 integrated into an L-shape. The post body 2 is wrapped with resin by injection molding in order to secure liquid-tightness, so as to form a resin portion 3. The strap 5 connects plural lugs 10a of plates 10. In the process shown in FIG. 4, the pedestal 1 is put in contact with the strap 5 in a horizontal position by patching a protection plate 6 from lower side, and a flame of a burner 8 is applied on a contact portion 7 from upper side so as to weld the pedestal 1 to the strap 5.
In the above-mentioned conventional method, however, there have been following problems (1) through (3) in case when distances of FIG. 4 are small such as a: about 2 mm and b: about 3 mm. In this instance, the distance a is a distance from a bottom end of the resin portion 3 to an upper face of the pedestal 1, and the distance b is a distance from a center of the post body 2 to a tip end of the pedestal 1.
(1) The bottom end of the resin post 3 is molten by the flame of the burner 8, so that the liquid-tightness of the terminal composed of the resin-wrapped post 4 can not be maintained.
(2) When it is intended to avoid the melting of the resin post 3, the welding of the pedestal 1 to the strap 5 cannot be carried out satisfactorily.
(3) Since an area of a part of the pedestal 1 on which the flame of the burner 8 is applied is large, the pedestal 1 is quickly molten and misshapen. For this reason, the welding can not be carried out completely.